gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid
The MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid is a variant of the MS-08TX Efreet. It first appeared in OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It also appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link video game and the unit is primary piloted by Fred Reber. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Efreet Schneid is a close-combat MS that forgoes the original Efreet's long heat sword for a total of 14 kunai-like weapons called Heat Darts, stored throughout the whole body. These weapons can be thrown or hand held and, unlike the MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht's Cold Kunai, are standard heated blades to cause damage to enemy units instead of disabling them, befitting its more overt nature. Over the long years after the One Year War in the care of the Zeon remnants, its has been repeatedly upgraded resulting in higher overall performance that matches or exceeds relatively newer suits like the RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker. The Efreet Schneid has also been seen using a standard MS-09B Dom's 360mm Giant Bazooka. Armaments ;*Heat Dart :There 14 heat darts placed around its body; 4 on each shoulder, 4 on the left arm and 2 on the backskirt. These are close-to-mid-range weapons that can be used as heated projectiles that can be thrown or be used as close-range knife weapons. The Heat Darts were designed to fit the battle style of Fred Reber, who had a habit of throwing the beam daggers of the RX-78XX Gundam Pixie, the unit he piloted during the One Year War. ;*Shotgun :A pump-action shotgun that is the same model used by the original Efreet. It is possibly similar to the one used by the MS-18E Kämpfer. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The Giant bazooka is the same model used by the old MS-09B Dom. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine. A single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Heat Sword :A melee weapon originally developed for the Gouf line of mobile suits. Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk the heat sword is a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase it's cutting capacity. The Heat Sword was designed after a broadsword so its blade is longer than the tomahawk allowing for a greater range of attack. ;*Beam Saber :The Beam Saber emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The termination of the I-field along a solid contact surface allows the plasma to eat away at the offending material until the I-field reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "cut" through almost any target. History During the One Year War, the Zeon Earth Attack Force had created a high-performance close combat ground mobile suit, the Efreet. However, the Efreet had an incredibly short production run and only eight units would be built before production would be halted in favor of the MS-09B Dom. All eight Efreets was sent to Odessa where they would be tested for further development. The customized Efreet unit formerly piloted by Doug Schneid was developed into the MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid. It survived the One Year War and was in the care of Zeon remnants who repeatedly upgraded it while in hiding. In U.C. 0096, the Efreet Schneid was first seen battling against the Earth Federation Forces during the assault of Torrington Base, and was last seen battling against a RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker in close quarters combat, in which it was victorious. Gallery ms-08txs.jpg|Front ms-08txs-back.jpg|Rear ms-08txs-bazooka.jpg|Giant Bazooka ms-08txs-forearm.jpg|Forearm Heat Dart Mount ms-08txs-heatdart.jpg|Heat Darts efreetzakuFZcannon efreetschneidbeamsaber.jpg efreetschneidheatsword.jpg efreetschneidPS3.jpg References 4556TS43.png|MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid 645ST453.jpg TX08S34598.png DXMech19Unicorn - ZeonScan4.jpg Efreet Schneid 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid Efreet Schneid 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid Efreet Schneid 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid Efreet Schneid 4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid efreetschneidweapons.jpg External Links *MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid on MAHQ.net